Cutie Mark Crusaders and 2 ninjas from the 2nd Dimension
When Emily and Kiki head inside the 2nd Dimension, the Cutie Mark Crusaders follow them and ended up meeting 2nd Dimension counterparts of Juliette Bousquet and Goldfish Darkskull. Meanwhile, Juliette, Goldfish and Emma met an O.W.C.A. agent named Larry the Hamster. Episode Summary The episode starts with Emily helping Phineas and Ferb with their projects until a hamster run pass them with Jessica,Juliette,Emma and Goldfish in pursuit.After introducing themselves to the CMCs (with Goldfish explaining that Emma and Juliette have some "issues"),Jessica ask them if they saw a hamster passing by."I saw that critter passing by us just now.And by the way,it's good to meet someone new." Apple Bloom explained.Isabelle,Isabella's doppelganger then showed up,claiming that they forgot to introduce her.Isabella still hold a grudge against her. After Isabelle takes her leave,Emily-2 showed up and ask Emily and Kiki's help in the 2nd Dimension.Emily opens the portal the portal to the 2nd Dimension and she,her 2nd Dimension self and Kiki head inside.The CMCs head inside as well.Sweetie Belle spotted something on the far east as she and the other Crusaders head for it.Meanwhile,Juliette,Emma and Goldfish kept searching for the hamster,as Jessica is too busy helping PnF.Perry followed them as the scene switches to Danville Park.Emma spotted the hamster as she and the other two follow her. In the 2nd Dimension,the CMCs found a chute which automatically opens and send them to an underground hide while beign tied up up by a figure.The figure demands some questions on who they are a she reveals herself as the 2nd Dimension counterpart of Juliette Bousquet.The CMCs of course recognized her face.Juliette later release them,seeing them as one of the good guys (pony).The CMCs then spotted the 2nd Dimension counterpart of Goldfish who's making quite a mess.Juliette explains that she and Goldfish-2 are part of the Resistance sub-group known as Ninja Elite Members.Surprised that they are ninjas (and the fact that they met real-life ninjas),she ask them if there are any more. "Oh yes there are more and I'm top 10 amongst them and Goldfish here apparently is a rookie" Juliette explained.On the other side,Emily-2 is seen chasing a criminal as Emily and Kiki corner him.However,the criminal made a quick escape using a grappling hook.After Emily ask "What do we do now?",Emily-2 replied "We call in the ninjas".Meanwhile,the trio are still searching for that hamster.Goldfish accidentally stepped on a dog's tail,who the latter chases them.In the 2nd Dimension,as Juliette-2 give the CMCS the tour around the Ninja Elite Members hideout,she get a call from Emily-2 to stop a criminal.She and Goldfish-2 head outside with the CMCs following them. Meanwhile,Juliette,Goldfish and Emma got cornered by the dog.Perry was about to save them until the hamster arrives and punches the dog.She wears an O.W.C.A. fedora,meaning that she'a a secret agent.After beating up the dog,the hamster introduce herself as Larry the Hamster aka Agent L (with the others shocked that she's a talking hamster and the fact that Larry's a man name).She then takes her leave.In the 2nd Dimension,Emily,Emily-2 and Kiki manage to catch up with the criminal.As the criminal was about to use his grappling hook,Juliette-2 throws a shuriken at his hand while beating him up with her ninja moves. The CMCs and Goldfish-2 showed up.The CMCs are impressed by Juliette-2's skill.Afterwards,Emily,Kiki and the CMCs return to the 1st Dimension.Elsewhere,the blue male unicorn from before stated that he must put his plans to action at some point as the Cutie Mark-less alicorn filly watch him from above. Songs *Perfect Day End Credits Reprise of Perfect Day. Character Appearances (note: bolds indicate major role; italics indicate minor characters; underlines indicate first appearance) 'A-Plot Characters' *'Apple Bloom' *'Scootaloo' *'Sweetie Belle' *'Julliete Bousquet (2nd Dimension)' *'Goldfish Darkskull (2nd Dimension)' *'Melissa (2nd Dimension)' *'Emily Kinney' *'Kiki the Fox' *'Emily Kinney (2nd Dimension)' 'B-Plot Characters' *'Juliette Bousquet' *'Goldfish Darkskull' *'Emma Kingsleigh' *'Larry the Hamster' 'Others' *Phineas Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Baljeet Tjinder *'Daisy Hernandez' *'Isabelle Garcio-Shapira' Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today none The "Too Young" Line none Ferb's Line none Whatcha Doin' none Perry's entrance to his lair none Evil Jingle none Memorable Quotes Background Information *This episode feature the second clue to the 3 TV Specials. *None of the Running Gags are used. *This marks the 2nd cameo appearence for Nyx and Nexus. *This episode features two new 2nd Dimension counterparts: Juliette-2 and Goldfish-2 *The episode is titled Ninja Appears! Juliette-2 and Goldfish-2 (ニンジャサンジョ！ジュリエット・２とゴールドフィッシュ・２ Ninja Sanjo! Jurietto-2 to Gorudofisshu-2) in Japanese. Errors *After Isabelle leaves, Isabella's bow is nowhere to be seen. *In one shot, Juliette's colour scheme is similar to her 2nd Dimension counterpart. *After leaving the 2nd Dimension, Emily-2's glasses are missing. Continuity *Isabelle mentions the events of "Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis". *Perfect Day from "Interview With A Platypus" is played. *The scene where the CMCs got tied up by Juliette-2 is a reference on the time Phineas and Ferb got tied up by the Firestorm Girls ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") Allusions *'The Fairly Oddparents' - The fact Larry's name is a male despite beign a female is similar on the fact that Cosmo's nickel Philip a male name despite beign a girl coin. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn *Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher *Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro,Isabelle,Juliette Bousquet,Juliette-2 *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Bobby Gaylor as Buford Van Stomm *Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn *Tara Strong as Emily Kinney,Emily-2,Emma *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus,Goldfish Darkskull,Goldfish-2 *Michelle Creber as Apple Bloom *Madeleine Peters as Scootaloo *Claire Corlett as Sweetie Belle Category:Fanon Works